Athena kid
by Zeroguymice
Summary: This is a story of a child of athena who,along with other demigods gets sucked into the underworld...not hades palce...but the underworld in the underland chronicals books:  hades mightttt be down there though: nott complete...just...on hold..
1. Chapter 1

**Ohkay so last night(practically this morning) my "mum" Gluxa-and-Percabeth (ya'll should check our her awesome stories) couldent fall asleep so i told her a bed-time story:) and we decided it would make a good fanfiction. so this is what we came up with.:) thanks mum for helping and editing:)**

Athena Kid

Chapter 1

My name is Megan. No last name. I mean I have one, I just don't like it. But it starts with a K. So...Megan K. That's all you're getting.

Anyways, I am 12 years old and go to...err went to Goode elementary school. I was in the 6th grade. Well I guess I still am in the 6th grade...but just not at that school.

At that school I was in the Special Ed classroom, but I was smart! I didn't have a mental problem, or trouble learning, I just have dyslexia and ADHD.

The only reason I was in that class was because the teachers couldn't handle me.

They said they could not stand me never staying still, and while I was ohkay at reading, I couldn't read the super long stories they were giving me. So they put me in with the Special Ed kids.

What do I look like? A mental case? GRAWR**! (A.N. hrhrhrhhrr according to mum..Its grawr not grrr for growling)**

I hate describing myself! I wish I could just send you a darn picture! It would be easier! But seeing as I can't, I'll explain. Whatevar.

So I have hair that goes to about the middle of my back and I always have it pulled back into a ponytail, or it's in a braid. I hate it when my hair gets in my eyes. Its pretty hair I guess, sort of wavy, but it can't decide if it wants to be blonde or brown, so it picked a color in between.

My eyes are a striking grey color that I have been told are very pretty and that they look a lot like the storm clouds on a rainy day.

I guess you would expect me to say that I look a lot like my mom, or my dad.

But no.

I have a mum, just never met her. And my dad...well the only thing I got from him is my good for nothing hair!

My skin is sort of tan, not too much, but sort of. I have this one birth mark on my right ankle, and to me it looks like an owl. Funny, I think, because owls are my favorite animals.

At Goode, my best friend was a guy named Grover Underwood.

He was nice, an altogether good guy. He walked funny though, unless it was enchilada day! You should see him run then! Even weirder then his walk would be the fact that he is a complete nature freak! I swear if there was such thing as a nature god, he would be it!

Oh even weirder then that, was the first time he came over to my house he immediately spotted my Louis XVI furniture, started whimpering. He looked at my mom then jumped up and STARTED EATING THE CHAIR!

That was just messed up.

Even more messed up then that is that my mom looked as if she expected it! And then...she walked over to him and said thank you. Looked at me, looked quickly away, AND GAVE HIM MY JELLY BEANS!

I couldn't believe she would do that!

But whatevar. That was the past, and this is the present. And speaking of the present, right now I'm underground, talking to a violet purple eyed person with REALLY pale skin.

How you may ask? Do you really want to know? Really? You do? Okay...here goes nothing...


	2. Chapter 2

It all started as a normal day at Goode Elementry School, or as normal as any day in my life could be.

I had gone through the breakfeast line, as usual, and met up with Grover at our usual table.

We had started our conversation, as usual, asking each other how they were doing.

"Good morning Grover, how are you?" I asked takeing a bite out of my cinnamon roll.

"Good Morning Megs, I'm doing great! Probably because I'm eating my favorite...breakfeast taco! How are you?"

I never got the chance to reply, I was too busy looking at the freakishly tall students who I have never seen before heading toward our table.

When these giants sat down, Grover started whimpering and tugging on my hand.

"What d'you want Grover?" I asked.

"Megs...We..I...BATHROOM!" he yelled.

And with that I was practically carried away to the bathrooms. We diden't go in...just outside because well..I'm a girl and he's boy.

"Megs, I don't like the feeling I'm getting from those tall guys we just saw." Grover said to me.

"We don't even know them! How can you be geting bad vibes?"

"I..well...I just do ohkay?"

"Nobody can 'just' get bad vibes from people they don't know!"

"Why sure they can! I am right now aren't I?"

"I think you just ate something bad Grover, come on lets get to class."

I pulled Grover in the direction of our first period classroom, Social Studies with .

About half way through class, the giants we saw at breakfeast, entered the classroom.

The first thing I noticed was that they all had tatootoes on their arms. I mean, weren't they a little young to have tattoos?

"Class," anonnced ," These are new students that will be joining our class! So say hello to Jack, Fred, and Tom."

"Hello Jack, Fred, and Tom!" replied Mary, the teachers pet.

"Well, looks like there is a couple open seats right around Megan, so if you boys would take your seats, that would be great."

Jack went and sat directly behind me, Fred to my right, and Tom to my left.

The next five minutes went by peacefully, but after that I seriously wished that the three giants dident have to sit by me.

All three of them ket pokeing and prodding at me all through the rest of second period, somehow withought the teachers noticeing.

I diden't want to let them know that it was bothering me, so I bit down on my pencil and pretended not to notice anything for the rest of class.

When the bell ring, I let out a huge sigh of relief. Grover and I quickly walked to our third period science, only to discover that they were in that class to.

Their pokeing and prodding session continued all hour long, apperently I have the misfortune to sit by them in this class to.

And again in fourth period! I mean what was up with these dudes? Coulden't I get a break?

Finally I snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? YOU HAVE BEEN POKEING ME FOR THE LAST TWO AND A HALF HOURS! WHAT IS YOUR BIG FREAKING PROMBLEM?"

They all looked at each other and smiled. Like they had been waiting for me to snap.

"Megan, Come see me at my desk." said , my fourth period language arts teacher.

"Comeing," I sighed. I stood up and dragged my feet across the room to the teachers desk.

"Yound lady, why did you shout rude things at the new students? You know your supposed to be nice to them right?" she questioned me.

"Yes I do know that." I murmered back in response.

"Well then why did you yell mean things at them?"

"Because they kept pokeing me!"

"I diden't see any pokeing."

"But they were! You must be blind if you coulden't see it!"

"No buts! And you have detention tomarrow night!"

"WHAT? Why?"

"For being mean to your peers and disrepecting a teacher! Now go back to your desk and behave."

And with that our conversation was over and I had my very first detention.

Grover and I walked to lunch 20 minutes later sitting down at the same tabel from this morning. For lunch today the cafiteria was serving pizza, my personal favorite.

Why? Because nobody can get enough of the greasy goodness of pizza! Plus its fun to watch all the stuck up preps frown and try to get as much grease of off their slice because they dont want to get fat.

Yeah...your gunna get fat because of one slice of pizza! Stupid preps.

We were talking about how stupid the preps are(no offence to any preps out there...) when Jack, Fred, and Tom came and sat down right beside me.

"Hello princsess," they whispered into my ear.

Me a princsess? Gosh no! I hate princesess! So I told them just that.

"In your dream bucko, I detest princsess, so buzz off." They were pulling at my last nerve, and I was getting sick of them.

"But you look so deliscous! We could just eat you up!" said Fred.

Ohkay...Now that was just creepy.

"Um..well thanks I guess...but..um..I'll just be leaving now ohkay? Come on Grover lets go!"

I grabbed Grovers hand and pulled him into the hallway.

"Ohkay now I understand where your creepy vibe was comeing from. Sorry I doubted you!" I told him apologetically.

"Ah its no biggie, but now that you realize that...CAN WE PLEASE GET THE HAY OUTTA HERE?"

"Skipping school...I dont know..." Hey, I was a good kid, I didn't just go skipping school.

"Do you want to be poked constantly for the rest of the day?"

I shook my head.

"I didn't think so! Lets go!"

"Alriightt..."

We ran through the halls trying to get outta there as fast as we could, but were stopped at the front enterence.

"Where d'you think your going princsess?" Jack asked me. More like he demanded I tell him.

"None of your beeswax Mr.!" I retorted.

"Actually princsess, it is my 'beeswax'.!"

"Why would it be your beeswax where I am going?"

"Because I said so!"

"Pleasssse that is just lame and retareded! Got any other reasons?"

"Um...No! But I dont need one! I will eat you, you puny mortal!"

And with that he sprang at me grabbing me around the neck.

"GROVER! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" I choked.

'...Urgg...AH! My cell phone!"

He pulled out an Iphone, that I had no idea he owned, and stared dialing someones number.

"Hello?"said the person on the other end of the telephone line. I was surprised I could hear them.

"Oh my gods Percy! You, your sister Zoey, Annabeth, and Tyson better come down here right now! I need help!" Grover yelled into the phone.

"Um..ohkay where are you?" asked the guy, Percy.

"Goode Elementry, you know finding the new demigod. I've found her, but now shes in danger!"

"Alright Alright! Well be there in less then 2 minutes!"

Grover dropped the phone in surprise, because another giant, Tom, grabbed him and hoisted him in the air.

Let me tell ya, being held up in the air by your neck, is not a comfy position at all!

"We're not gunna eat the satyr are we boss?" Fred asked Jack.

"No! We gunna feed him to the sharks and watch him die!" Jack yelled back.

"WOO-HOOO!"

I'll take it they were excited about that.

"Oy! Pea brains!" I yelled at them.(heehee this line belongs to J.K.R. because ron weasley says it in the first harry potter book.)

"What you want princess?"

For you to set me down gently so I can kick your butt and send you crying home to your mummies I thought. Although I said

"I want to ask you a question" I said. I needed to keep them distracted till this Percy guy got here.

"What question does princess have for us?" asked Jack.

Man I wish he would stop calling me that, I was tempted to ask him that, but decided my question should be something else, something that would actually buy me time.

"I want to know what y'alls favorite color is."

Hmm...long moment of it really take that long to decided on a color? Oh well...at least I wasn't dead.

"PINK!" they all finally shouted.

oh ew. They have every color in the world, from aquamarine to zingleberry, and they choose pink. The most horrid color in all of history.

I was about to ask why pink, when I saw one of the tall dudes fall over.

Fall over? What? How?

OH...That Percy guy must be here!

The tall dudes must have been stupider then I thought because Percy, or whatevar his name is, knocked out a second one in no time at all.

This guy was good!

But...That giant happened to be holding Grover...so Grover ended up trapped halfway under the giant's belly. His head was pokeing out.

Jack, who was the stupidest of the lot, turned around and said "Tom you still got that satyr?" Before he relized that both Tom and Fred were not consious.

"AHHHH!" roared Jack when he saw them just lieing there. He was so mad that he accidently let go of me.

I ran as fast as I could to Grovers side. I bent down and relized, he wasn't as trapped as I had thought. Just his left foot was crushed undertheanth the giant.

Behind me, I heard noises. I looked back and saw that Percy dude, I assume it was him anyway, along with three other people. One guy and two girls.

MAN! They faced Jack as if they did this sorta stuff everyday! The other guy, he had one eye...weird...,punched Jack in the gut so hard that it made him over.

Then one of the girls, one who looked a bit like Percy, jumped on top of the giant and pinned his arms to the floor.

I looked away, I didn't want to see the rest, didn't want to know what happens next.

So I bent down and grabbed Grover underneath his armpits. I gave a big tug, and he shifted a bit. Another and his foot was almost free. One last tug...and voila! Foot free from under the fat giant dude.

By the time I had got Grover free, the others had already won their battle.

They jogged over and greeted me and Grover.

Percy checked his foot, and annonced that it was just barley sprained, nothing that bad.

Then, the girl who looked like Percy said " Lets get outta here, im ready for some lunch!"

When she said that, I relized just how hungry I actually was, and that the stupid giants stopped me from eating my pizza!

So I helped Percy help Grover walk to the door, and we walked outside the go get some lunch.


End file.
